We're one of those pansy ass princes?
by 132shadowangel
Summary: The guild Fairy Tail is nothing like those Cinderella fairy tale's, right? But what happens when Natsu read's some runes that sends him, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Lyon, Sting and Rogue to a world where fairy tale's DO exist? And wait a minute, they're the princes that are supposed to save the princesses! Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, StiLi, Roguexyukino, Lyonxchelia and Lamira.
1. Not again!

Summary- The guild Fairy Tail is nothing like those Cinderella fairy tale's, right? But what happens when Natsu read's some runes that sends him, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Lyon, Sting and Rogue to a world where fairy tale's DO exist!? And wait a minute, they're the princes that are supposed to save the princesses?! Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, StiLi, RoguexYukino, LyonxChelia. Idk who Laxus should end up with.

Btw, this take place after the GMG arc.

**WARNING- SPOILERS! READ THE MANGA!**

**Normal POV (in the guild)**

It was a normal day at the Fairy tail guild. Cana was on her 20-something barrel of beer, Juvia was stalking Gray, Elfman was shouting manly, and happy was trying to convince Charle to eat some fish.

Natsu on the other hand, was laying down across a table looking extremely bored. He kept on tossing and turning every few minutes, then he would get up, look around, and then lay back down again. He repeated this process about 20 more times before he finally lost his patience.

Natsu- GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

the whole guild looked up, startled at the dragon slayer's outburst.

Lucy- Natsu?! What's wrong did you get hurt?!

Natsu- Im SOOOOO BORED!

The whole guild sweatdropped at his remark. Erza on the other hand, was furious at natsu. "You broke the peacefulness of my cake eating time because you were BORED!? NATSU DRAGONEEL!"

Erza was surrounded by a dark ominus aura that made everyone in the guild shiver. She appeared to grow twice her size and her hair was flailing around like medusa. "KYAAA! IM SORRY ERZA-SAMA!" Natsu screamed in terror. All of a suddenly, a laugh was heard at from the far end of the guild. All faces turned to look who had made the noise

Sting- BWAHAHAHA! Natsu-san looks so stupid!

Rogue- Not intrested.

Natsu glared at Sting and Rogue when they said that. Sting and Rogue had been kicked out of Sabertooth shortly after the GMG ended, so they came to join Fairy Tail. They apologized for all the members that they had hurt, so the master let them join.

Jellal- Erza, I think you need to calm down a little.

Jellal had also joined Fairy Tail after the GMG. After Ultear died, Meredy disappeared and was no where to be found. Now, rumors have it that she is the Phantom of love who destroys 17 dark guilds everytime the full moon rises. Jellal, having to have helped save Crocus, was forgiven of his "crimes" and was ordered to join Fairy Tail so that they could keep a close watch on him. Of course Jellal had no problem joining Fairy Tail, they were like his family. And a plus point was that he got to admire the scarlet haired beauty of his dreams all day and he wouldn't look weird for doing so.

A tension started forming between the fire and light dragon slayers. Wendy snapped out of her thoughts again and decided that she needed to do something.

Wendy- H-hey g-guys! Why don't you all go pick a job?

Natsu- A job!? WHOOHOO! I'm not bored anymore! :D

Sting- I suppose i'll go with you...

Rogue- Not interested, but me and Sting are partners so I shall go with him

Gray- Count me in flame brain!

Gajeel- Gihihi. Sounds like fun

Jellal- Can I come to? I've never gone on a job with such a big group!

The six boys were starting to decide what job to pick when the bang of the guild doors opening alerted them. To their surprise, Lyon stepped inside the guild holding a bouquet of blue roses. He walked straight up to Juvia who was taking a break from stalking Gray and was sitting down at the bar drinking some lemonade. She looked up, startled to see that Lyon somehow magically appeared right next to her, and then started to blush when he took her hand to meet his lips. Gray burned with anger when he did this, although he wasn't sure why. Lyon released his lips from Juvia's hands and presented her the bouquet of flowers. "For you, my love." He said in a slurred voice. All the girls squealed when they saw this, whispering about how Juvia was so lucky and how they wished that they had a boyfriend that would do that. The boys blazed with envy, but soon forgot about it and started discussing the job choices again. Lyon overheard them talking and went over to them to ask if he would join to. The boys were hesitant at first, but gave Lyon the "ok" after he said that he wouldn't take any of the money. The boys were scanning the guild request board when Natsu spotted a very interesting looking job. It said...

**8 young men needed to save the princesses. **

**Reward- The girl of your dreams**

**To activate the job, please read the in-citation below**

**eht lrig fo ruoy smaerd seil nihtiw siht tneicna lleps. (x3)**

Natsu- Whoa! This looks like that changeling thing that happened to us one time! And princesses are usually guarded by dragons right!? Maybe i'll find Igneel if I take this job! Ok, lets see here...

Natsu started saying the in-citation outloud as if he was reading a menu. All the boys turned to look at him and stared at what he was reading with a weird face. That is, all accept gray...

Gray- NATSU!? dont you remember what happened LAST TIME you read a job out loud!?

But Gray was to late. A blinding light surrounded the whole guild and with a flash, All the main members had disappeared from earthland.

**Somewhere in another world...**

Natsu groaned as he sat up. It felt like he had fallen out of the sky.

Natsu- Wha-where are we?

Gray who was starting to sit up right next to Natsu got an angry tick mark on his face and started to say in a almost-about-to-scream-at-you voice...

Gray- What, did I say about reading that job out loud?!

Natsu- hehe... oppsie?

Gray- NATSU DRAGN... what are you wearing?

Natsu- What do you mea... whoa. What are you wearing?

Both boys looked down to examine their clothes. They saw to their surprise and horror that they were wearing "prince costumes". Gray was wearing the prince costume that he had worn that time that they took that job where they had to preform a play. Natsu was wearing the exact same thing only his cape was black and his suit thingy was a dark red. Both boys looked from their clothes, back to each other. They just stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes before a low series of grunts awoke them. They turned around and noticed for the first time that Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Jellal, Lyon, and Laxus (wait a minute, why laxus?!) were sitting behind them, also wearing prince costumes (same style but different colors).

Sting's cape, rimming, and pants were golden while everything else was white.

Rogue's cape and suit was pitch black while the rimming and the pants were stark white.

Gajeel didn't have a cape, but his suit was a metallic silver while his pants were also white.

Jellal's prince costume were the same colors as gray's except the colors were all lighter

lyon's cape ans pants were white and his suit was ice blue with light green trimming.

Laxus's cape was lightning yellow (as well as the trimmings), his suit was pitch black, and his pants were white.

All the boys stared at each other in shocked silence before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Sting- BWAHAHA! NATSU AND ROGUE LOOKS SO STUPID!

Laxus- ICE HEAD LOOKS LIKE A PANSY A*S PRINCE! HAHAHAHA!

Natsu- WHAT THE HECK GAJEEL LOOKS LIKE A BLOCK OF METAL! HAHAHA!

Gray- LYON LOOKS LIKE THAT ONE TIME THAT UR...

Lyon- DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT GRAY!

The fit of laughing went on for another few minutes before Gajeel abruptly stopped an stared at something.

Gajeel- Oi! Theres a F*cking castle behind us!

* * *

ok! so end of first chapter! how did u like it? Yeah i know the name of the fanfic is stupid, but i couldn't think of anything else. D:

Please review, PM, Follow and favorite this story! :D


	2. Your highness

Natsu- Oh, my god. THATS SO COOL!

Gray- hey you guys, that castle kinda looks like the guild.

Everyone started observing the castle more closely and soon realized to their surprise that it did have a lot of resemblance to the guild. They all stared at the castle for a few more minutes before they started to hear someone approach them. "whos there!?" Sting shouted. Then, out from the bushes jumped...

A horse man?

No, this wasn't just any horse man, it was Sagittarius! One of the golden keys of the zodiac! "Sagittarius! What are you doing here!? Is lucy here to!?" Natsu exclaimed. "Incorrect. My name is Sir Sagittarius. I am here by the order of his majesty the king to bring you princes to the castle of faries. And as for your last question, princess Lucy is not here, you will find more information about her when you reach the castle." Sagittarius said in a affirmative tone. "well then, what are we waiting for!? Lets get going!" Natsu said in a care-free tone. The other boys looked at each other for confirmation, then shrugged thinking "what was the worst that could happen?". They all started the march towards the castle.

**At the castle...**

"whoa! This place is so cool!" Natsu and Sting exclaimed at the same time. "Tch. As long as there's scrap metal." Gajeel said in a bored tone. " Your highnesses, the king will be arriving shortly. Please mind your manners when you face him." Sagittarius said as he slipped out the door. Suddenly, a flash of light came out of no where.

Gray- "wha, wha..."

Laxus- "could it be!?"

Rogue- "The king of faries!?"

All the boys stared in amazement as they watched the light start to morph into the shape of a human. Although, this human was very small, and it seemed to take the shape of a VERY familiar person...And then, just like how it had appeared, the light disappeared. And what was left standing there was...

Natsu: GRAMPS!?

Makarov- WHO DARES ADRESS ME BY THAT NAME!? I AM KING MAKAROV! KING OF ALL FARIES!

Natsu- WAHHH! IM SORRY GRAM-I MEAN KING MAKAROV!

Makarov looked at natsu, and then let out a tired sigh. "im to old to be doing this." makarov said. "But after this, mavis is giving me a vacation so I better do this well." Makarov said to him self. "what do you mean by "this"" Gray asked, unsure of what to think of the whole phenomenon. "yeah! And why are we dressed like this and where are we?!" Sting exclaimed. "Ok! I shall explain everything to you now!" Makarov announced. "You, the princes of the 8 kingdoms have been chosen to each rescue 1 princess. Once you have rescued your assigned princess, you and the princess will be transported back to your world. The princess will have no memory of the encounter she had with you in this world nor will she remember being a princess in this world. Are we all clear?" The boys just stared at Makarov giving him a what-the-mavis-did-you-just-say expression. The silence stayed for a few seconds before Natsu broke it. "I have no idea what you just said but I want to know one thing, why the heck are YOU the king!?" "What are you talking about Son of Igneel? I've been the king of Faries for a long time now! Didn't you learn history back in the fire kingdom? Speaking of the fire kingdom, how's your mother and sister, Grandine and Wendy, doing after the uniting of the wind and fire kingdoms? I haven't seen little Wendy in a while!" Makarov said excitedly as he continued rambling on. His ramblings were interrupted when a small coughing sound from the back of the room was made. The boys turned around to see to there surprise that Capricorn, the gate of the ram, had made that noise.

Capricorn- Your Majesty, Time is running short. We must make haste and send prince natsu to princess Lucy.

Natsu- Wait wait waitttttt a minute! Princess Lucy?! And where am I going?! And why am I going first!?

Makarov- Trust me fire prince! It'll all be all right! All you have to do is save princess Lucy from the evil dude Jose!

Natsu- Wait a minute! Lucy's in trouble!?

And Natsu was not able to ask anymore questions because Capricorn threw him into a portal which took him to another part of Fairy TALE land. All the other boys just watched the scene unfold in silence.

Jellal- King Makarov, is he going to be ok?

Makarov- Don't worry! The kid's got a lot of spunk in him!

* * *

Andddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd done! Chapter numo 2 is done after like 2 weeks! Lame, but all I got. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow "we're one of those pansy ass princes!?"! :D

Nalu fanfic for the winner of the competition link below! :D

s/9503261/1/Im-the-Luckiest-Girl


	3. Aladdin

Natsu opened up his eyes and saw he was standing infront of a screen. Then, out of nowhere, a voice started saying

Oh I come from a land

From a faraway place

Where the caravan camels roam

Where they cut off your ear /Where it's flat and immense

If they don't like your face /And the heat is intense

It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!

When the wind's at your back

And the sun's from the west

And the sand in the glass is right

Come on down,

Stop on by

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night!

Natsu- What the Hell are you talking about!? And where am I?! Where's Lucy!

While Natsu was yelling at the voice, a paper dropped out of the sky and landed on his head. He picked up the paper and started to read it.

**Story: Aladin**

**Earthland occupants concious: 1**

**Princess: Lucy Heartphila**

**Prince: Natsu Dragneel.**

**Annoying voice: ?**

**You must play the part of Natsu** **in the story Natsu. Failing to complete this task will result in the demise of Lucy Heartfila.**

Natsu- WHAT!? So the only way to save Lucy is to be a dude in a fairy tale story. Well, I don't want to do this, but it's to save Lucy so I have to! Continue on story!

Somewhere out in the desert...

Jose: You...are late.

Sol: A thousand apologies, O patient one.

Jose: You have it, then?

Sol:I had to slit a few throats to get it.

(Pulls out half of the medallion. Jose reaches out for it, but Sol yanks it back.)

Sol: Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!

( Kuroi [oc animal. It's a black bat] shrieks as he flies by and grabs the medallion.)

Sol: Ouch!

Jose: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you.

Kuroi: What's coming to you! Ekk!

(Jose pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins glow. Finally, it flies out of Jose's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.)

Jose: Quickly, follow the trail!

They ride off into the desert until they come across a cave.

Jose: At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!

Jose: Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!

Cave: Who disturbs my slumber?

Sol: It is I, Sol, a humble thief.

Cave: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.

Sol turns to Jose with a questioning look.

Jose: What are you waiting for? Go on!

Sol hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Jose, Kuroi, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

Cave: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough.

Jose: Sol was obviously less than worthy. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough.

**In the city...**

Guard: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!

Natsu: (Looks back, then down, then at the bread.) All

this for a loaf of bread? Seriously!?

He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Natsu slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...

Guard 1: There he is!

Guard 2: You won't get away so easy!

Natsu: I'm in trouble!

Guard: ...and this time-(A yelling sound from Happy,

then the guard's turban is pulled down over his

eyes. Happy dances on the Guards's head, laughing.)

Natsu: Perfect timing, Happy!

Natsu: Come on, let's get outta here!

**So Natsu and Happy run from the guards until they finnaly lose them. They also end up giving the loaf of bread to orphaned children they see on the street. And the whole thing with the prince happens and yeah. So at the palace after the prince is gone...**

Jude: Oh, Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! (The Jude goes

off into the garden looking for his daughter. He

finds her, but is interrupted by Plue, Lucy's

pet dog, who blocks him off. Plue has a piece

of the Princes's undershorts in his Jude

grabs the cloth and yanks it out of Plue's mouth.)

Confound it, Plue! So, this is why Prince Achmed

stormed out!

Lucy: Oh, father. Plue was just playing with him,

weren't you Plue. (Plue comes over and allows

Lucy to pet and hug him.) You were just playing

with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince ,

weren't you? (She cuddles with Plue, enjoying the

moment, until she looks up at her angry father. )

Jude: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor

that comes to call. The law says you...

Both: ...must be married to a prince.

Jude: By your next birthday.

Lucy: The law is wrong.

Jude: You've only got three more days!

Lucy: Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry,

I want it to be for love.

Jude: Lucy, it's not only this law. I'm not

going to be around forever, and I just want to make

sure you're taken care of, provided for.

Lucy: Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my

own. I've never had any real

friends. (Plue looks up at her and whimpers.)

Except you, Plue. (Satisfied, he goes back to

sleep.) I've never even been outside the palace

walls.

Jude: But Lucy, you're a princess.

Lucy: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess. (She

splashes the water.)

Jude: Oooohhh! Mavis forbid you should have any

daughters!

**So i'll skip the part where Lucy/Lucy escapes and i'll also skip the part where she runs away with aladin/Natsu. We're now at the part where the 2 are sitting on the roof of an abandoned building.**

Lucy: I want to thank you for stopping that man.

Natsu: Uh, forget it. (He grabs a pole.) So, uh, this is

your first time in the marketplace, huh?

(Natsu pole vaults to the next building, leaving Lucy behind.)

Lucy: Is it that obvious?

Natsu: Well, you do kinda stand out. (He stares at her,

still in love. She returns the look. But he

realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal.)

I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous

Fiore can be. (He lays a plank between the

buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned

down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in

surprise. She tosses the pole to him. Both

Natsu's and Happy's eyes bulge.)

Lucy: I'm a fast learner.

Natsu: Right. C'mon, this way. (They go inside the roof

of a building, dodging planks and beams as they

go.) Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful.

Lucy: Is this where you live?

Natsu: Yep. Just me and Happy. Come and go as we please.

Lucy: Fablous.

Natsu: Well, it's not much, (he pulls back the curtain and

exposes the palace) but it's got a great view.

Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?

Lucy: Oh, it's wonderful.

Natsu: I wonder what it would be like to live there, to

have servants and valets...

Lucy: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how

to dress.

Natsu: It's better than here. Always scraping for food

and ducking the guards.

Lucy: You're not free to make your own choices.

Natsu: Sometimes you feel so-

Lucy: You're just-

Both: (in unison) -trapped.

(They look at each other, realizing that they're perfect for one

another. But Natsu then realizes where he is, and breaks the

look. He takes a apple out of Happy's hand and rolls it down his

arm into the hand of Lucy.)

Natsu: So, where're you from?

Lucy: What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not

going back.

Natsu: Really? (He takes a bite from the apple in his

hand, then hands it to Happy, who has a disgusted

look on his face.)

(Natsu walks over and sits next to Lucy.)

Lucy: My father's forcing me to get married.

Natsu: That's-that's awful. I wish there was something I could do

to help.

Lucy: that's very sweet.

(Natsu and Lucy have been getting closer and closer, until

Natsu leans in to kiss her. He is interrupted, however,

by the Guards, who have found them.)

Guard: Here you are!

Natsu and Lucy: They've found me! (To each other) They're

after you?

Lucy: My father must have sent them-

Natsu: Do you trust me?

Lucy: What?

Natsu: Do you trust me? (He extends his hand)

Lucy: Yes. (She takes it.)

Natsu: Then jump!

**So they run away from the guards, but get captured. Jose tells Lucy that Natsu is dead and she starts crying and stuff. But Natsu ISN'T dead! He's been put in prison cause he's the "Diamond in the ruff" That Jose was looking for! So Jose takes Natsu to "the cave" and he tells Natsu and Happy to bring him the lamp thingy. So they go inside and look for the lamp thingy and they meet the carpet and everything, but Happy touches a golden fish and the whole cave starts to collaspe inwardly. Natsu and Happy make a run for it. They come to the entrance of the cave, but they are hanging on a cliff. Jose says that they will help them up if they give him the lamp first. So they do that and Jose (what do ya know!?) doesn't help them up. So Happy and Natsu fall down into the cave and the cave becomes a pile of sand again. Going on from there...**

Jose: Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I (He can't

find the lamp it in his pocket)- where is it? No. NO!

**back to Natsu**

Natsu lies unconscious on the carpet.

Happy tries to wake him.)

Happy: Oh, oh. Natsu? Wake up. Natsu.

(carpet rises up, lifting Natsu up. He awakes slowly.)

Natsu: Oh, my head. (He looks at the entrance sealed in.)

We're trapped. (Angry, shaking his fists at the

entrance) That two faced son of Zeref! (Calmer)

Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp.

Happy: Aha!

(Happy pulls out the magic lamp.)

Natsu: Why, you furry little thief! Looks like such a

beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think

there's something written here, but it's hard to

make out.

(He rubs the lamp. Suddenly smoke comes out of the hole, the

lamp begins to shake and glow, but Natsu holds onto the

lamo, and our wonderful friend, the Genie (aka Kolodoa comes out.)

Genie: Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya

such a crick in the neck! (He hangs Natsu on a

nearby rock. Then he pulls his head off and spins

it around, yelling as he does so. carpet pulls a

Natsu down.) Whoa! Does it feel good to be

outta there! (Genie uses the lamp end of himself as

a microphone.) Nice to be back, ladies and

gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? (Sticks the mic in

Natsu's face.) What's your name?

Natsu: Uh, Al-uh-Natsu.

Genie : (Says his name as if he's discovered something

major) Natsu! (A neon sign lights up with

Natsu's name on it, circled by chase lights. The

sign changes to reflect the Genie's upcoming line.)

Hello, Natsu. Nice to have you on the show. Can

we call you 'Na?' Or maybe just "Tsu?' Or how

bout 'Natsi?' (Genie disappears, then a dog

wrapped in plaid jumps in.) Sounds like 'Here, boy!

C'mon, Natsi!'

Natsu: (Shaking his head) I must have hit my head harder

than I thought.

Genie: (Still a dog) Do you smoke? Mind if I do? (Dog

poofs into smoke, then back to the Genie. Happy

screeches wildly.) Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I

didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen

you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo!

Yeah! (carpet flies over and high fives the Genie.

Genie looks at Natsu.) Say, you're a lot smaller

than my last master. (Lifts his beer-gut.) Either

that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the

side-do I look different to you?

Natsu: Wait a minute! I'm-your master?

Genie: (Slaps a diploma in Natsu's hand and a

mortarboard on his head.) That's right! He can

be taught! What would you wish of me, (as Arnold

Schwarzenegger) the ever impressive,(inside a

cube) the long contained, (as a ventriloquist with

a dummy) often imitated, (tosses the dummy aside)

but never duplicated-

(He multiplies into multiple GenieS who surround him.)

DUP. GenieS: Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated,

duplicated, duplicated, duplicated,

duplicated, duplicated, duplicated.

Genie: (Says it like a ring announcer at a boxing match.)

Genie! Of! The Lamp! (Goes into Ed

Sullivan) Right here direct from the lamp, right

here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment.

Thank youuuuu!

Natsu: Whoa! Wish fulfillment?

Genie: Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the

wishing for more wishes. (Turns into a slot

machine, arm pulls down and three Genies appear in

the windows.) That's it-three. (Three Genie

caballeros come out of the slot.) Uno, dos, tres.

(Changes into b/w Groucho Marx.) No

substitutions, exchanges or refunds. (The duck

drops with the secret word "Refunds.'

Natsu: (To Happy) Now I know I'm dreaming.

Genie: Master, I don't

think you quite realize what you've got here! So

why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate

the possibilities!

* * *

OMG that is THE longest chapter i have ever wrote! An i had a heck of a time remembering the whole story! (i ended up watching the movie while writing the fanfic XD) Well, how did u like? Btw, kolodoa is the magic stick from the Oración Seis arc. It was the stick that Brain always carried around. At first i was going to make the genie Gildarts, then i was going to make it Natsu Dragion, the i was going to make it Virgo, and then i finally came down to Kolodoa! Please Review and favorite and PM me your thoughts! ^^


End file.
